


Possession

by Restoring_Nova



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes One-shots [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Book V, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restoring_Nova/pseuds/Restoring_Nova
Summary: Fafnir faces a dilemma.Also, it's teen and up cause I wasn't sure how this should have been rated :0
Series: Fire Emblem Heroes One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158821
Kudos: 17





	Possession

A buzzing vibration continued to shudder Fafnir. He clutched his head every time he felt his mind quiver and sight blur. Red spots adorned his vision, often limiting his visibility. This occurrence began ever since he wore the crown of the late king of Niðavellir.

_You can just let me take over_. A deep voice was often heard in the depths of his mind. This deadly siren would propose to the king tempting offers such as riches, glory, and pleasure; Fafnir barely managed to suppressed the voice. He had thought that he would eventually succumb to said voice, until Otr, his brother, had come up with a solution.

“The Summoner has the power to remove the crown that haunts your mind,” Otr explained.

“Where is this Summoner?” Fafnir stuttered as he dug his own nails into his head.

“Askr…”

He lost control and inner voice yelled laughter through Fafnir, “Easy,” the voice declared. The king stopped listening to what his brother was saying and was now listening to the voice that plagued his mind. _We can eliminate the Summoner and become all-powerful; Askr would not stand a chance_.

Searching for the Summoner was a double edge sword. Fafnir wanted to rid the curse that tormented him, but what if the monster possessed him and forced him to murder the Summoner, an innocent individual who was the only one who can cure him.

“Fafnir? Fafnir…” Otr continued to repeat his brother’s name, but Fafnir remained unresponsive, still tightly gripping his head, “I’ll leave you be for now. I promise you, we will find the Summoner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My pen name is Restoring_Nova, but feel free to call me Nova. I might do a part two to this, but I wanted to post something this weekend!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to answer as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again!
> 
> Also!  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (restoring_nova) and Twitter(@Restoring_Nova) account, where I will be uploading art works once in a while and updates when a new work is up!


End file.
